full_force_pro_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Connelly Twins
Kylie Marie Connelly and Katrina Elizabeth Connelly (born January 18, 1986) are Puerto Rican born twin models and professional wrestlers. The twins are a professional wrestling tag team collectively referred to as either The Connelly Twins. They work for Full Force Pro Wrestling where they are in their first reign together as FFP Women's Tag Team Champions. Early lives Born sixteen minutes apart in San Juan, Puerto Rico, Kylie and Katrina Connelly were born and raised in Puerto Rico, before both ended up moving to San Diego, California at the age of 27. Both twins started modeling at a very young age, however their passion was wrestling due to watching World Wrestling Council when they were children with her father. Although Kylie pursued her dream at a very early age while Katrina opted to try out modeling first. Professional wrestling career Training and World Wrestling Council (2010–2014) Full Force Pro Wrestling (2015–present) At Guilty Pleasures, Kylie retained her championship against Kemina after interference from her twin sister Katrina Connelly – who signed a developmental contract with the company and made her official debut. Kemina substituted for Taylor Clawson who was injured in her earlier match. It was revealed the following night at FFP Monday Night that Connelly would defend her championship against Kemina, Taylor Clawson and Nina Fox at the FFP Uprising PPV in a Fatal Four Way match. On the May 27, 2015 episode of Woman Crush Wednesday Connelly along with Lacey Abernathy – who the twins formed an alliance with; helped her sister defeat Fox in a singles match. On the May 30, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night, Connelly helped her sister defeat Fox again in a rematch from WCW, this time with the stipulation that if Nina lost she would give her spot in the Fatal Four Way to Katrina. On the June 8, 2015 episode of FFP Monday Night, The Connelly Twins along with Abernathy defeated Fox, Michelle Storm and FFP Hall of Fame Inductee, April Hunter in a Six Diamond Tag Team match. Afterwards the two began teaming together more regularly as the two announced their aspirations to become Women's Tag Team Champions and over the next few weeks defeated Kemina and Firefly in a non-title match before defeating Lizzy Kraven and Veronica Clyne in a #1 Contenders match earning themselves a shot at the titles at FFP Rebirth. At the FFP Awards Show, Kylie won the FFP Award for Rookie of the Year beating out Aiden Conrad and her sister. Kylie would also go on to win the FFP Award for Feud of the Year alongside Nina Fox. Kylie would also win the Most Clicked Profile FFP Award. At the PPV, the Twins defeated Las Bellezas Peligrosas to win the FFP Women's Tag Team Championship for the first time. The following night at the FFP Return Anniversary show, Kylie and Katrina interfered in the FFP Women's Championship match turning on Lacey Abernathy costing her the match and aligning themselves with Nina. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Twin Magic'' (F5 dropped into a double knee facebreaker) **Double running single leg high knee **Running chop block (Katrina) / Running leaping clothesline (Kylie) combination *'Signature moves' **Double butt splash to a seated opponent with theatrics **Double catching hip toss **Double clothesline **Double DDT **Double dropkick, to an oncoming opponent **Double elbow drop with theatrics **Double facebuster **Double hair-pull mat slam followed by a double leg slam **Double knee backbreaker (Kylie) / Spinning headlock elbow drop (Katrina) combination **Double stink face with theatrics *'Entrance themes' **'"Force of Greatness"' by CFO$ (2015–present) Championships and accomplishments Full Force Pro Wrestling *FFP Diamond Championship (2 times) – Kylie *FFP Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) *OWF Women's Championship (1 time) – Katrina *FFP Awards (3 times) **Rookie of the Year (2015) – Kylie **Feud of the Year (2015) – Kylie (with Nina Fox) **Most Clicked Profile (2015) – Kylie